I Dare You
by f0rkins0cket
Summary: Never take No. For an answer, and never turn down a dare. Those were the two lessons that Axel had taught him. [AkuRoku][PG15Lime][slight Songfic]


This is _old._ Anyway, I though I might kick off with a KH oneshot that I got from listening to a song on single repeat for three hours.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song mentioned at the end. Nuff said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It all started with the first time he met Axel, "Here, I dare you to try it." His first dare to eat a whole gallon Sea-salt ice cream. Roxas couldn't turn it down because of Axel's persistent nature. The dare eventually backfired, Roxas got hooked on the stuff and burned a hole in Axel's wallet, almost literally if it wasn't for Demyx.

"I dare you to…" That's how their conversations started everyday. Dares were thrown back and forth like a ball that's being passed between two players. If you didn't complete the dare by nightfall the next morning there would be a punishment. Once Roxas dared Axel to steal one of Larxene's bras. No one in his or her right mind would ever attempt to steal anything from Larxene. Of course Axel had to try, after a whole day of failing and only getting as close the object of prize as anyone would get to the owner a punishment was brought upon him. Now everyone knows the color of Axel's boxers.

Soon the dares started running short, and repeating. Still the cycle continued, even if there was a mission that day. Notes would be left will dares on them if there were no eye-to-eye communication. Punishments were rare because of the high success rate between the two. Ever other organization member forgot about their little game, but they kept on playing. A small meeting between the blond and redhead to decide the future of their game was held in Roxas' room.

"So…" The blond, blue-eyed teen said staring at his sheets.

"So…Do you have a dare?" The redhead asked back.

Roxas sighed, the reputation of dares had become boring and the though of just stopping the game all together was in question. "I dare you to…" He paused; Roxas had nothing left up his sleeves.

"I'm going to go," Axel said lifting himself off of Roxas' bed and heading towards the door. Axel ha never left Roxas' room on his own accord before. Usually Roxas was stuck with him in the room for the whole night or would have to kick him out. He would never admit it but Roxas enjoyed Axel's company. He loved their friendship, out of the whole organization he wouldn't care if he were stuck with Axel. For months they had been inseparable. Something was wrong he would feel it. Axel hadn't looked him in the eyes for the whole week. His voice sounded lower, less lighted by the flame that Roxas had learned to know and love.

"Wait!" Roxas said, almost jumping out of his bed. He grabbed onto Axel's hand. "I-I dare you to…I dare you to stay," He said fading out at the end of his sentence.

"Hn?" Axel asked in question of what he had just said, still turned towards the door.

"Stay, Axel, you never left like this before," Roxas said with both of his hands holding Axel's cold hand. It was strange how one with the element of fire could feel so cold. He probably had the same amount body heat with the "no heart" thing.

A small smirk came upon Axel's face, " My turn," he turned and plopped himself on the bed. "Hm, I dare you to take off your coat."

Roxas turned a deep red. "Wait, what?"

"I dare you to take off your coat." Axel said bluntly.

"What kind of dare is that?" Roxas almost shouted back.

"My kind," Axel said with a smirk.

Roxas pouted, "fine," Roxas struggled with his zipper finally getting the leather off of his shoulders he threw his coat towards a corner. "Now I dare you to take off your shirt."

Axel easily took off the coat and threw it where Roxas' was. Roxas couldn't stop starring; Axel's chest was perfect, his body curved to perfection, muscular but still skinny. Axel got off of the blonde's bed and walked up to him engulfing him in a hug.

Roxas looked up to stare into Axel's intense green eyes. Their breath mingled creating a hot mixture. Roxas was the first to move forcing himself upwards to push his lips against Axel's. They just stood like that, nothing but skin contact. Suddenly Axel fell back-wards onto the bed taking Roxas down with him.

Soon the skin turned into tong, Roxas making no attempt to fight foe dominance knowing there was no point. All skin was discovered and Axel left no part of Roxas untouched by his lips. Sweat coved them as well as white liquid. The moment of truth was soon to come. Axel flipped Roxas onto his stomach. No questions were asked. The room was silent though the entire heated twenty minutes, excluding the small mones and name calling, thus they felt no reason to talk about it now. Slowly Axel entered from behind. Roxas felt as if a hole was being ripped into him. A scream of pain suddenly came from Roxas when Axel was about halfway entered. It took a few silent moments before voluntarily Roxas begin to move his hips pushing then into Axel. Soon yells of pain turned into mones of passion.

When Axel released he collapsed right on Roxas. Slowly pulling out to cause no pain to the blond lover he nuzzled his face into the crook of Roxas; neck. "I dare you to sleep here," Roxas said panting into the pillow that he held on to during the whole event.

"Hn." Axel answered before falling asleep along with Roxas.

----------

"He was the only one who made me feel like I had a heart."

_I dare you to stay… Axel… P-please…_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened before_


End file.
